


You're my favorite

by DogeDepression



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogeDepression/pseuds/DogeDepression
Summary: Luz is the first friend Amity has had in a long time and doesn't want to ruin it, but lately she's been catching feelings.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	1. The Sleepover and the swing set

Today was an important day for both Luz and Amity because Amity was spending the night at the Owl House.

Amity was already panicking since she hadn't told her parents that she was going to the Owl House.

She told them she was heading to Boscha's house for a sleepover.  
Amity wasn't the kind of girl to ever break the rules, but she knew her parents wouldn't want her hanging out in the house of the most wanted witch on the Boiling Isles.

"Don't worry, Amity, you can do this." she said to herself, "You can do what?" Amity quickly whipped her head around and saw that her door was open.

Emira and Edric were outside of her room to see what Amity was up to, "I was just going to show Boscha one of the new spells I learned, I'm hoping I can do it right." Amity said, relieved she could come up with a lie on the spot, "Oh! You've practiced hard on all your spells, Mittens! I'm sure you'll do great." Emira grinned, Amity was annoyed at the name her siblings always called her, but she just wanted to leave without Ed and Em getting in the way.

"Thanks, Emira." she grabbed her bag that she'd pack to stay the night.

"We'll miss you, baby sister!" Edric teased her as Emira gently squished Amity's cheeks, "Don't be too mean to any of your friends, okay, Mittens?" Amity's face turned red with anger "Alright!! Let me go!" she swatted her older sister's hands away, and they both laughed while Amity ran out of her room.

Amity walked downstairs then stopped staring over at her parents' room for a moment.  
A part of her wanted to say goodbye to her parents, but she knew better than to waste their time.

The witch walked in the direction of Boscha's house just in case her siblings saw her since she knew they would tell their parents that she snuck away somewhere else, and she didn't want to get in trouble.

Amity occasionally hummed a song as she finally began making her way to the Owl House, and she felt proud of herself for getting away with this so far.

It made her happy to know Ed and Em aren't the only ones good at getting away with things.

Amity was almost at the house when she spotted Luz sitting in front of the house, and it seemed she was there waiting for Amity to arrive.

Luz spotted Amity, she immediately jumped up and smiled "Amity!!" she called out and waved "Hey, Luz!!" Amity couldn't help but smile too, she wouldn't admit to anyone, but she had grown fond of Luz "I was scared that you got lost or that you wouldn't be able to come!!" Luz whined, "I didn't exactly tell my parents that I was coming to your place, so I took the long way." Amity admitted and felt her nerves coming back, "Why didn't you tell them?" Luz asked, "They probably wouldn't be too happy that I was coming here, especially since they don't know you." Amity looked down and fiddled with her thumbs.

Luz gently placed her hand on top of Amity's, which made Amity jump up a little and looked up at Luz, "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell them, but-" Amity blushed softly, "It's okay!! It can be our secret." Luz grinned, Amity's worried face slowly turned into a smile, "Okay, I'd like that." Luz grabbed Amity's arm and brought her into the house.  
"Eda!! Amity is here!!" Luz exclaimed, Eda came over and smiled, "It's about time you got here, Luz wouldn't stop talking about ya." Eda grinned, Luz blushed a little "Edaa!!" She pouted, the older witch laughed a little "Nice to see you again, kid." Eda gently patted Amity's head, "I'm heading to bed soon, alright? Don't stay up too late and don't make too much noise." Eda stretched and headed up to her room.

Luz gently grabbed Amity's hand and took her over to her room."My room isn't that decorated, but here's where I sleep." Luz said as they entered her room, Amity looked around and smiled softly, "If you want tomorrow, I can help you fix up your room." Amity felt nervous, "I'd like that!" Luz grinned.

Amity put her bag down on the floor and said, "We should go on an adventure." Luz was excited to have Amity over and wanted to have a lot of fun with her!

On the other hand, Amity was nervous since she had never been to a friend's house for a long time.  
Sure she had been to Skara and Boscha's and even to Willow's house.  
But the last time Amity went to Willow's house, she was young plus she doesn't really 'like' her current 'friends' so she was feeling a lot.

"What kind of adventure, Luz?" And the human paced the room thinking about it, "Let's go out and look for adventure!" Luz grinned.  
Amity felt like she was finally calming down and was happy that Luz was holding her hand.

Together they walked around the forest to explore.

It was quite dark outside except for the soft light the moon gave off.  
Amity wondered if she should tell Luz that she's afraid of the dark, but didn't want to show weakness, so she put a brave face on.

"I see something over there." Luz said, pulling out her notepad and drawing a light glyph on it.

She tapped on the page, then a ball of light appeared, and they could see a swing set.

Amity was cautious about this since they had no idea how old the swings were, although they looked like they hadn't been used in years, "I'll go first just to make sure it doesn't collapse on you." Amity smiled, Luz felt happy that Amity cared about her.

The swings gently creaked as Amity sat down on it, but it was sturdy and held her weight.

Luz excitedly sat in the seat next to hers.  
Luz gently started getting the swing going while Amity followed her lead, but after a while, the two were both swinging pretty high.  
"Bet I can swing higher than you~" Amity teased, "You're on!!" Luz grinned.  
The girls started swinging as high as they could, "I'm beating you!!" Luz laughed triumphantly, but soon Amity was going higher than Luz.  
"Looks like I'm the one who's beating you!" she smirked, but Luz was determined to beat her in this swinging competition.  
"Not for long, Mittens." Luz grinned, Amity blushed heavily and suddenly flew off the swing and tumbled onto the ground.  
Luz immediately brought her swing to a stop and rushed over to get Amity "Amity!! Amity!! Oh god!! Are you okay?" she held onto her, and Amity whimpered, "I'm fine, I think I just bruised my leg, Luz tried to see, but it was too dark.

Luz quickly pulled out her notepad to draw another light glyph.

Luz gently tapped on the paper, then a small ball of light appeared so she could see Amity now.  
"Are you alright?" Luz was concerned about seeing a bruise on Amity's leg, "Probably." Amity said, Luz gently helped her get up, "I'm fine, but maybe we shouldn't get carried away being so competitive." Amity chuckled and sat back down on the swing, "You're right, I'm just glad you're okay!!" Luz gently knelt in front of Amity, "What are you doing?" Amity was blushing as Luz gently kissed Amity's bruise "W-What was that?" her heart was racing now, "It's a human thing." Luz chuckled, "I'm kissing your bruise better so it'll heal soon." she grinned.

Amity smiled, about to tell the human that kissing it wouldn't make it better, but then she realized it did feel better and that she felt lighter inside.  
"Thank you, Luz." she wondered how a silly kiss made her feel so much better, "No problem, we can head home whenever you feel like walking, okay?" Luz looked over at the witch.

Amity was surprised that the human cared so much about her, "Yeah! We can get going in a bit." She smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a while.

The two entered Luz's room, finding King curled up in bed, he lifted his head, and his tail wagged. "Luz!! Where did you two go?" He got up, rushing over to hug Luz's leg "Awe! I'm sorry, King, we went out for a walk!!" Luz gently pats the demon's head. Amity gently sat down, and King went over to see Amity.  
He noticed she had a couple of scratches on her leg, "What happened?" he tilted his head, "I fell off a swing." Amity said, "Well, I have the perfect solution!" King rushed over to Luz, "You have band-aids! Give them to me!!" King demanded, "Okay, but what's the magic word?" Luz grinned, and King crossed his arms, "Could you please give me a band-aid?" Luz nodded and gave King a purple band-aid.

King put the band-aid on the scratch that was on Amity's leg, which made Amity smile, "Now, Amity is one of us." King grinned, "One of what?" She was confused, and Luz snorted.  
"You're a part of the boo-boo buddy club now!!" Amity was even more confused, "What is that?" She was now genuinely curious, "King, Owlbert, and I are all boo-boo buddies!! We've all gotten boo-boos." Luz smiled and gently booped the band-aid on Amity's leg, "And now you're one too!" she grinned.

Amity giggled a little, she couldn't believe that this was the girl she was falling for, but a part of her knew this is what she liked the most about her.

King curled up in his spot with his stuffed bunny, "I'm going back to sleep." He said, "Goodnight, King." Luz kissed his forehead and sat next to Amity.

Amity yawned, "You tired, Amity?" Luz asked as she observed the witch, "Maybe a little, but I want to spend time with you." Amity said, making Luz blush a little, "How about I clean you up since your face got dirty from your fall, okay?" Luz got up and rushed to get a small towel.  
Amity sat in Luz's room and looked around; she was happy she was here.

Luz quickly rushed back into the room then sat down in front of the witch, while she began gently wiping the dirt off Amity's cheeks.

Amity was blushing from being so close to Luz, she worried that Luz would see her blushing face, but Luz made no remarks.

"There you're all clean!!" Luz grinned, placing the small towel down.

The human softly stroked Amity's bruise, "I hope it gets better." Luz frowned, "It'll be okay. I promise." Amity gently placed her hand on top of Luz's hand, "You know, you're the first real friend I had in a long time." Amity admitted, "I was sure you had other friends, Amity." Luz looked confused, "Well, they're not good friends, they're mean." Amity rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"You're a real friend that makes me happy." Amity said, which made Luz's heart race, "I didn't have any friends back in the human world, so that would make you, Willow, and Gus the first ones I've had." Luz smiled softly, "Why didn't you have any friends?" Amity frowned, "Ah, I talked to people, but I wouldn't say that they liked me, I guess I was annoying." Amity shook her head and smiled, "Well, I thought you were annoying at first, but then I got to know you." Luz blushed, "Hehe, I can be a little over the top sometimes." Luz admitted, "Don't worry! I like you for who you are." Amity bit her lip, "Don't tell anyone I said that." Amity blushed, "I won't tell." Luz promised.

"We should get to bed." Luz said, helping Amity up.

They both went over to Luz's bed, "So are we sleeping together?" Amity started blushing, "Yeah!! Well, if you wanna!! I mean, I could get somewhere else for you to sleep if you don-" Amity laid down on her bed, "I'll sleep with you." Luz chuckled, "Sorry I get nervous sometimes, I just want you to be comfy." she joined the witch in bed, "Goodnight, Mittens." Luz knew Amity hated being called that "Goodnight, Luz." Amity was a blushing mess but was too tired to tell Luz not to call her that, and soon they fell asleep.


	2. Pancakes and Panic attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has a panic attack and Luz is there for her.  
> Also pancakes because I was craving them at the time :D

Amity woke up and sleepily looked around the room for a moment.She noticed King was gone.

Amity yawned and stretched her arms out and found herself staring at Luz.

The witch studied Luz's face smiling softly, and she found herself staring at Luz's lips.

Amity felt upset knowing her parents would kill her if they knew that she was crushing on a girl.  
Even worse, a human who was the apprentice of the most wanted witch in the Boiling Isles! It felt like the walls were closing in.

Amity shut her eyes, wanting to disappear as her millions of thoughts went through her head.

Luz woke up and gently rubbed her eyes, and she slowly looked over and noticed that Amity was up already.

"Do you always wake up this early, Amity?" Luz asked, but there was no response.  
Luz was confused about why Amity wouldn't respond, "Amity?" She called out again, but there was only silence until Luz heard a sob.

Luz sat in front of Amity had her hands in her hair and was clutching onto it, her elbows rested on her knees with her eyes shut, but Luz could see the tears flowing down her face "Amity!!" Luz whined, Amity opened her eyes "L-Luz." She tried to look at Luz's face, but she couldn't see through the tears, and she couldn't breathe.

Luz could tell that Amity was having a panic attack since Luz had them in the past but had never told anyone about them.

Luz had always wished someone would've been there with her, so she's going to be here for Amity right now.

"Amity, listen to my voice, okay?" Amity nodded, she was shaking, and she felt like her heart would give out any minute from how fast it was beating.

"Are you okay with me holding your hand?" Luz asked, but Amity couldn't bring herself to say anything, so she nodded, and Luz gently held Amity's hand.

It was sweaty, and she was shaking.

It broke Luz's heart seeing Amity this way, but she pushed her sadness aside and wanted to help pull Amity out of this, "Amity, tell me what you see in my room." Luz said as she firmly held Amity's hands.

Amity was confused at the question, but she listened and looked around the room, "Well." Amity sniffled, "I see a chest, and I see lights." She looked around and gently wiped her tears away, "I'm here, okay?" Luz said softly, "What are three other things you see?" She asked as she gently squeezed Amity's hand, "I see books and candles." Amity said, her heart still pounding, but she could see clearly now, "What else do you see?" Luz asked her.

Amity still felt her head spinning until she focused on Luz and her face.

She could see the worry in her face and that sadness in her eyes.  
Luz still managed to smile as Amity looked at her, "I see you, Luz." She felt herself starting to calm down, but she was still shaking, and her mind was foggy.

"Hold on! I'll be back, just breathe." Luz left the room, and Amity was trying to breathe.

She felt like running, but she had nowhere to go.

Luz came back into the room with a cup of water and sat down next to Amity and handed her the cup, "How do you feel? I know it takes a long time to feel better after a panic attack." Amity took the cup and took a long sip, "I think I feel better, but what's a panic attack?" Amity asked, "It's what you just went through! Was that your first one?" Luz asked, "Yes! I thought I was going to die! I still feel all shaky." Amity said, "I'll stay with you until you feel completely okay again. How does that sound?" Luz smiled, "I'd like that." Amity took another sip of water, hoping her breathing would return to normal.

Luz couldn't help but wonder what might have triggered the attack but decided to wait to ask because Amity was still all shaken up.  
Luz wasn't sure what it could be since Amity seemed so in control of her emotions.  
The truth was Amity was scared and confused about her feelings for Luz and terrified of what everyone would think.

Amity finally calmed down after a couple of minutes, "Could I hug you, Amity?" Luz asked, "Of course." Amity smiled as Luz hugged her.

Luz held Amity and was hesitant to ask her what caused her panic attack, but she was curious and worried, "If you don't mind me asking. What made you have a panic attack?" Luz asked.

Amity was nervous as hell and wanted to tell her, but she decided now was not the time, "Look, I have a lot of weight on my shoulders, it takes certain standards to keep up my status as a Blight." Amity sighed, and Luz listened, "I just feel so much, and I overthink." Amity shut her eyes, "I know I shouldn't worry, but everything seems so complicated." she could hear those thoughts coming back.

Luz held Amity's hands tightly, "I sorta know what you mean." Luz smiled softly, "My mom wants me to be something I'm not, I have a very active imagination, and that gets in the way of reality sometimes." Luz admitted, "I know my mom wants the best for me, and I do a lot of dumb things, but I know I shouldn't completely change myself just to fit in." Luz looked at Amity, who was looking at her, "Now I can definitely see the difference between reality and fantasy." Luz smiled, "I'm happy you're real." Luz was blushing a little, "I'm happy you're real too, Luz." Amity felt better.

The two girls headed to the bathroom to brush their teeth.  
King came up to greet them "Luz!! How'd you and Amity sleep?" The little demon asked, "I slept well! But Amity had a rough morning." Luz frowned a little, "I had a panic attack." Amity said, King thought for a moment, then Luz picked him up, "Is Amity staying over again tonight?" King asked Luz, "She can if she wants." Luz looked over at Amity, "I can stay one more night my parents won't notice." She said, gently patting King's head, "We can all hang out together!" His tail wagged a little, and Amity smiled softly, "I'll stay one more night, King." And King squealed, "Yes!! I, The King Of Demons, have friends to hang with!!" He looked triumphant while the girls laughed.

The trio went downstairs for breakfast, lucky for Luz, she's gotten used to eating most of the odd foods on the Boiling Isles.

King opened the fridge and sniffed around for something good to eat, which is when Luz got an idea.

"We should make pancakes." She grinned, knowing there were all the right ingredients for pancakes here!  
"What are pancakes?" Amity was curious, and King looked up at Luz, "It's human food, and I noticed Eda managed to get some pancake mix!!" Luz smiled, holding up the box, although King and Amity looked very confused, they wanted to help, "Sounds interesting, let's do it!!" King grabbed the box of pancake mix.

Luz went over to get some water, so they could make the pancake batter and start making pancakes!!

As Luz was getting out the bowl to make the batter in, Amity came over to see how she could help Luz. "Can I help, Luz?" Amity asked, "Of course!!" she grabbed a measuring cup, and King jumped up onto the counter, "I want to help too!" King whined, which made Luz giggle, "You can both help." she looked over at Amity, "Could you get me a pan, please?" Luz asked, and Amity quickly rushed to get the pan for Luz.

King was stirring the batter, and Amity watched as Luz took the bowl and poured it onto the pan.

Amity was still confused but trusts that Luz will make something good. King stuck a paw in the batter and did a taste test, his tail wagging a little "This is good!" He looked at Luz, and she giggled, "You're not supposed to eat the batter, King!" She gently pats his head and then flips the pancake.

Eda yawned as she headed downstairs.  
She had heard that the kids were awake and wanted to see what they were doing.  
"What's going on here?" Eda asked, seeing the kids and King in the kitchen, "Good Morning, Eda!! We're making pancakes." Luz smiled, "Pancakes?" Eda had seen the word before, "I'm making some for everyone!! It's a human thing." Luz put the pancake on a plate, and King quickly plopped down in front of it and began to eat the pancake, "Oh!! This is good!!" King took another bite, "I'm glad you think so, my mom taught me how to make them." Luz smiled.

Eda came over and opened the fridge and poured herself a cup of Apple Blood, then she sat down, "Well! I'm ready to try one of these, kiddo." Eda took a sip of her drink, "Of course, Eda!" Luz grinned.

Amity felt awkward being here since it felt like a real family here compared to what she went through back home.The only people that would talk to her at home were Ed and Em, and even then, they would always tease her.

Amity stood there, twiddling her thumbs, and watching Luz intently.  
She liked seeing the slightest little expressions that Luz made while focusing on the pancake.  
Luz would bite her lip every time she'd flip a pancake, and Amity could see the concentration on her face.

Amity smiled, seeing how badly Luz wanted the pancake to be perfect.

Luz could feel Amity's eyes watching her as she was on her third pancake, "Amity, do you wanna try?" Luz asked, and Amity blushed, "Alright." Amity took the spatula and lifted the pancake, "You're doing amazing!!" Luz cheered, Amity flipped over the pancake.

Luz smiled as Amity put the pancake on the plate, then Luz took the plate and handed it to Eda, "Try it!!" Luz beamed.

Eda took a bite of one of the pancakes, "Mm! It's pretty good! Why don't we have this on the Boiling Isles?" She took another bite.

Luz was happy everyone liked it, and she ran over to hug Amity, "Thank you for helping me!!" Luz smiled, and Amity blushed, "Of course!! But I didn't do that much! It was all you, Luz." Luz could feel her heart race, "Hey! Less mushy lovey stuff and more pancakes, please!!" King said, shoving the last piece of pancake in his mouth, "Alright, King!" Luz was happy to get back to making more pancakes but wished she could have hugged Amity a little longer.

Luz had finally finished making enough pancakes for everyone, with Amity's help, of course.

Luz and Amity sat together at the table, and they ate their pancakes, "I wish we had syrup for our pancakes, it's the only thing missing." Luz frowned slightly, and Amity placed her hand on Luz's, "Hey, don't be upset! These are good just the way they are." Amity smiled, "You're right, plus we got to make them together!!" Luz was back to smiling, then Eda came over, "You know we have syrup here on the Boiling Isles, kiddo." Eda gently placed the syrup on the table, "Ah!! Thank you, Eda!" Luz smiled and poured a ton of syrup on her pancakes, which made Amity giggled, "You must really like syrup, Luz." she smiled as Luz nodded.

Amity realized as she sat there with Luz, Eda, and King, that panic attacks are horrible, but making pancakes with your crush and eating them with good friends makes things better.


	3. Shopping and Secrets

After everyone has eaten their pancakes, Eda decided it would be nice to get out of the house for a bit.

Everyone got ready, and they all headed out together.

Eda was already looking out for good victims to pickpocket while King was keeping an eye out for his next snack.

Eda snatched up a few items in a matter of minutes, most of them being shiny things that caught her eye.

"Does Eda always pickpocket?" Amity asked Luz, "Pretty much!! If it's shiny or edible, she'll steal it." Luz giggled as Eda looked over at her, "Hey! Pickpocketing is a hobby of mine, okay?" Eda grinned, "Anyways, I didn't just come here to pickpocket!" She said, trying on a watch she'd managed to grab.

"I need to shop for some groceries, and I just wanted some help with carrying the bags." Eda said, "We'll help!!" Luz exclaimed.

Eda went to a few different stands, and she'd occasionally buy something, but not before debating whether she should steal it or not first.

King was resting in Eda's hair, but she didn't mind since she enjoyed the closeness and comfort.

Eda could hear the sickeningly sweet conversation Luz and Amity were having in the background.

She was happy to see them getting along well.

"So Amity, How are Emira and Edric doing? It's been a while since I've seen them!" Luz said, "Ah, they're doing good!! They're probably sad that I'm not home since they love to tease me." Amity smiled softly, "Awe! They shouldn't tease you so much!" Luz whined a little, "No, it's okay! I secretly like those two even if they're annoying and sometimes mean, they're the only ones I really talk to." Amity admitted, "Well now I talk to you, but they've always been there for me, so I have a soft spot for the idiot but don't tell them that, it'll only boost their egos." Amity smiled.

Eda listened to the conversation the two were having behind her. She understood how Amity felt, and it made her miss her sister for a moment.

Eda knew things changed between her and her sister when she got cursed.  
Her family cast her aside when she needed them the most.

The Owl lady shook her head slightly since it was better not to remember the past because her future seemed much better now with Luz and King in it.

It didn't take too long before Eda had gotten all her groceries for today, so the group headed back home.

Amity and Luz helped put away the groceries as King begged Eda to make him a snack, "Fine! I'll make you something for lunch as long as your quiet when I'm making it." Eda rolled her eyes, grabbing an apple, and King smiled in triumph."Hey, Eda! We're going to my room, is that okay?" Luz asked, "Oh! Of course!! Do your thing." Eda grinned as the two girls ran off.

King looked at Eda, "Why are you smiling like that?" He questioned, noticing Eda's smile was extra happy today, "What you haven't caught on yet?" Eda said softly, but King was confused, "What? Caught onto what?" Eda snorted as she washed the apple she had in her hand, "Amity has a crush on Luz." She whispered, and a gasp came from King, "Really? How could you tell?" King tilted his head, "Isn't it obvious? Or am I just good at spotting walking gay disasters?" Eda felt like she was crazy, but she knew it had to be.

Eda had crushes on girls in the past, and as much as she hates to admit it, she acted a lot like Amity back in the day."Do you think Luz knows?" King asked, "Nah, Luz is clueless, but it's cute." Eda was gently slicing up the apple for King, "Shouldn't we tell Luz?" King sat on the counter, looking at the apple slices. 

"Nah, Amity should be the one to tell her, plus I don't think Amity is out yet." She said, grabbing berries and washing them.  
"Do you think Luz likes Amity?" King asked as Eda put the berried on the plate with the apple slices, "Not sure, but knowing Luz, she'll end up falling for Amity too." Eda smiled at the thought of young love, "Thanks for the fruits!!" King smiled, taking a bite of an apple slice, "You're welcome, King." she smiled, patting King's head.

Amity and Luz were back in Luz's room, and Amity was already fixing up the place, "We've got to make this place more at home for you, Luz!" Amity smiled, "Of course! This place already feels like home to me, to be honest, but my room needs some work." Luz got up to help Amity when Amity's scroll rang and opened it up, "It's my mother." Amity could feel the anxiety creeping up on her again, "Answer it!!" Luz said, but she doesn't know Amity's mother as well as Amity does.Amity's parents never call unless she's in trouble.

She knows they wouldn't waste their time if there weren't something important to discuss.

Amity answered the call and swallowed hard, "Amity Blight! Where are you? You know that our dressmaker is very busy and that you had to be home by now so you can get your dress fitted and made for next week!!" Her mom was furious, "I'm sorry, I'm on my way right now." Amity looked at Luz, who was frowning. 

She was sure Luz heard her mother yelling through the phone.

"You better be home in less than 10 minutes, or you'll be grounded, young lady! You know I don't like to wait." her mom hung up, "I've got to go, Luz, I'm sorry." Amity felt like tearing up, but she held it together and quickly picked up all her stuff, "I hope we get to hang out again soon." Luz said, and Amity smiled a little, "I'll make sure of it." she ran out of the room and downstairs."Where are you going, Amity?" King noticed Amity running to the front door, "I've got to go home. I'm sorry I couldn't stay, King." Amity frowned, "Ah, You should come over again soon." King's tail wagged a little, "Of course." Amity smiled softly before running out the door and making her way to Blight Manor.

Amity was panting, but she had made it home just in time.

She rang her doorbell, and the butler let her in, and she ran inside.

There she saw her mother "Finally, you're here, come on." She grabbed Amity's arm and took her into one of the rooms.

"I've already discussed with the dressmaker what I want for you and your siblings to wear to Grom." Amity's mom said, and Amity looked over and saw Edric and Emira there with the dressmakers.  
When she had looked over to speak to her mother, she was already gone.

Amity walked over to Ed and Em, "Where were you?" Edric asked, "We can talk about it later." Amity sighed while Edric and Emira glanced at each other.

Amity enjoyed talking with the seamstresses and her siblings.  
She even liked seeing how the dresses looked on herself, but it was a dream of hers to wear a suit.  
Amity knew it was odd, but Edric had always let her try on his suits.  
Although they were too big on her, she appreciated that her siblings didn't judge her. It was something she thought about while the seamstresses did their work.

Later Amity and her siblings headed upstairs, and her siblings followed her into her room.

"So, Miss Mittens~" Emira began, "Where were you spending the night?" She grinned. Amity wanted to tell her sister off for calling her that name, but she just rolled her eyes, "I was at Bos-" Amity was cut off, "No, you weren't! We know you don't like Boscha." Emira crossed her arms, "And we know you would never miss a curfew to hang with her." Emira wanted the truth, "I was with Luz..." Amity blushed, "Oh? Now you're breaking the rules to go hang out with Luz?" Edric smiled, looking over at Emira.

"Mom and Dad don't know about her yet! You know they wouldn't like me hanging out with her." Amity twiddled with her thumbs, "We won't tell." Emira placed her hand on Amity's shoulder, "You seemed pretty happy hanging with the human, and we don't want to take that away from you, Mittens." She smiled, "Really?" Amity looked at Emira then over at Edric, "Yeah, we only wanna be a pain in your ass, we don't want you to be sad." Edric pat Amity's head.

Amity smiled since it was nice to know she could trust them for the most part.

"Could I ask you guys something?" Amity was nervous, and the twins could see that, so they decided to stop teasing her for a moment, "Yes?" They both asked, "I want my own suit, do you think I would look nice in one that fits me?" She asked, and Emira nodded, "Yeah! I could see you in one!!" She smiled, which made Amity happy, "You'd look very handsome." Edric chipped in.  
Amity hated her siblings sometimes, but deep down, she loved them a lot, and she wouldn't admit it out loud, but Edric and Emira made life at home better.


	4. The Letter

It was early in the morning, and school was starting in an hour or so, today was an important day, and Amity was in a panic.

Edric and Emira watched as their sister ran around like crazy it was definitely entertaining to them.

Amity was writing on a piece of paper before groaning, then tossing the paper into the trash.

"Mittens, what has got you in such a hurry?" Emira asked, seeing the frustration in her little sister's eyes, "I'm doing something important, okay?" Amity said, still writing, "More important than us." Edric whined, "Definitely more important than you two." Amity was annoyed already, "What could be more important than us, Mittens?" Emira and Edric tried to peek at what Amity was writing, but Amity snapped, "Nope!! Shoo!!" She got up and rushed them outside her room, "Looks like Mittens can't handle the Blight style." Edric grinned, "Shut up!!" She shut the door and went back to her desk.

'Luz,

Will you go to Grom with me?

Amity'

Amity gently folded the paper up, then quickly collected all of her things, and headed out the door where Edric and Emira were still standing, "Mittens, are you finally done with your secret letter?" Emira smiled, "Yes, I am! Now, will you two shut up?" Amity tried to make her way downstairs, but the twins got in her way, "What's so important about this letter that you HAD to kick us out?" Edric was offended that to Amity, a letter was more important than him, "It's none of your business!! Now let me go! We're going to be late for school!" Edric snatched the letter out of Amity's hands and ran downstairs, "Motherfuc-" Amity growled and chased after him, while Emira was running after Amity, laughing at how angry she was. 

"Dammit, Edric!! Give it back!!" Amity formed an abomination and had the abomination slow Edric down, "AH! Stop!!" Edric whined as the abomination held onto him.

Emira quickly created an illusion of a sword and sliced the abomination in half setting Edric free, once he fell to the ground, he got up and continued running.

Amity wasn't going to let them win, and she tackled Edric to the ground, "Give me my letter now!!" Amity was panting from the running they did across the manor, "Tell me what it is first." Edric demanded, "It's a letter." Amity blushed, knowing the twins would never stop teasing her if they knew what it was, "I know it's a letter! What does it say?" Edric was trying to keep Amity from grabbing the letter, "Tell us, or you'll be late to school." Emira chimed in.

Amity didn't want to be late that would ruin her streak as the student with perfect attendance. Her siblings knew how to get what they wanted from her, "I-I want to ask someone to be my Grom date, okay?" Amity admitted knowing she couldn't get past her siblings without telling the truth, "I'm just nervous, I didn't mean to get so mad." She frowned.

Edric and Emira looked at each other then back at Amity, "I'm sure whoever they are, they'll say yes." Edric handed her the letter, "You're not going to read it?" Amity was relieved, "Nah, just tell us how things go, Mittens." Emira smiled, "Of course! But can we please get to school now? We're going to be so late!!" The twins nodded, and they all went grabbed their things for school.

The siblings walked together on their way to Hexside.

Amity was honestly very surprised they hadn't read her letter but was happy they didn't.

But what Amity didn't know is that they'd eventually read her diary and find out who the crush is sooner or later.

"Have a good day at school, Mittens!!" Emira pats her sister's head, "Say hi to Luz for us!!" Edric smiled, "Goodbye, you two, don't cause any trouble tonight." Amity rolled her eyes and continued walking down the wall.

Amity was happy at least her siblings liked Luz, although Amity was sure they liked Luz more than her, which was fair since Amity knew how cool Luz was.

Amity stopped by her locker to pick up some books for class.  
The letter she had written was still in her hands. 

She looked at it before collecting all her books and walking down the hall. 

A million thoughts were going through Amity's head, a majority of them were about Luz, and some were about a test she had next week.

While deep in thought, she suddenly bumped into someone, which knocks her to the ground, "Watch it, nitwit!" She growled then noticed Luz in front of her with Gus and Willow standing nearby, "Oh. Hi, Luz...and co." She smiled, and the two smiled back and waved, "Sorry about that." Amity apologized, "No problem! Let me help you!" Luz was happy to help Amity pick up her books and noticed a little pink note on the floor, so she picked it up to give to Amity, "Here's your note." Luz handed it over.

Amity snatched the note, scared about the recent chase she had with her siblings, "Man, you got some quick grabbers!" Luz smiled, and Amity remembered Luz wasn't the type to pry open information from people, unlike SOME people, cough cough Emira and Edric cough cough.

"It's just- It's private." Amity felt her heart racing knowing, her crush almost found out about her feelings through the drop of a note.

Suddenly speakers screeched, the students all looked up in anticipation, and Principal Bump spoke, "Attention Hexside students, this is your principal speaking." Everyone froze, "Oh man, this is it!!" Gus said, "He's announcing who'll be this year's Grom royalty!" Willow said nervously.

Amity looked at the speakers worryingly.

"This year, I have the privilege to bestow our highest Grom honor to..." Everyone waited worryingly, "Amity Blight! Our Grom Queen!!" Principal Bump announced.

Everyone gasped and looked over at Amity.

Amity felt like she might have another panic attack right then and there, but couldn't show weakness in public.

"WHOOO!! AMITY!! Get it, queen!!" Luz cheered and held her hand up for a high five.

Amity was full of thoughts and wasn't sure what to do.

She looked around at all her classmates.

They would all know.

She rushed off, shutting her eyes tightly, she was beyond panicked, and she could hear Luz's voice in the distance, "Don't leave me hanging." She could imagine Luz frowning, and it made her feel even worse if that was even possible.

Amity rushed into the bathroom, so she could do her best to pull herself together.

She pulled out her scroll to call Emira so she could help.

Her siblings were the only ones she could rely on right now.

"Hey, Emira?" Amity did her best to breathe and stay calm, but regardless of her efforts, she was shaking.

"Amity, I heard you're going to be Grom Queen! How are you holding up?" Emira sounded concerned, "I'm in the bathroom, could you please come. I need you right now." Amity sniffled, "Of course, I'm on my way!! Which bathroom are you in?" She asked, "I'm in the one near the potion classes." Amity said, "Got it. I'll be there in a few minutes." Emira hung up.

Amity sat on the floor inside one of the stalls, and as she sat there, she thought about the way Luz calmed her down. 

Soon enough, Amity heard footsteps and then her sister's voice, "Amity? Are you in here?" Amity felt relieved to hear a familiar voice, "I'm here!" Amity got up and out of the stall and rushed to hug her sister, "Hey, I know it's a lot dealing with Grom, but you're strong!! And almost as powerful as Edric and I." Emira smiled softly, "Almost?" Amity giggled, "Pfft, just because you're nervous doesn't mean I'm gonna lie to you." Emira hugged her sister tightly, "I know Ed and I make fun of you a lot, but you are a talented witch!! What are you even afraid of?" Emira was genuinely curious.

Amity hesitated for a moment, "Does it have to do with mom and dad?" Emira asked.

Amity knew what she meant, their parents weren't the best, and Amity was afraid of them, but this was worse.

Amity was scared of being in love with Luz.

She knew that being in love was putting her heart on the line and what if Luz didn't feel the same? 

Her heart would shatter, and what if Luz hated her after?

No, Luz wasn't the type to hate on Amity just for having feelings, but the unknown was terrifying.

Amity thought of a million things that could go wrong if she told Luz her feelings.

"Mom and Dad are terrifying, but no, it's not them." Amity blushed, "So what then?" Emira asked.

"I'm scared of my crush rejecting me." Amity admitted, "Really?" Emira was shocked, "Who could reject your cute face, Mittens?" Emira squished Amity's cheeks, "I'm scared of what they'll say, I really like them, and I don't know." Amity shut her eyes, "I don't want them finding out through Grom!! I want to tell them!!" Amity said, "Then tell them!! You're a badass, handsome queen!! You can ask someone out!!" Emira smiled.

"You think I'm badass and handsome?" Amity liked being called handsome, and her siblings knew it, "Mhm!! Take some time to think about it and try building the courage to ask them." Emira grinned.

Amity and Emira both left the bathroom, "I'll talk to Edric about this later, Mittens, you work on getting over your fears." Emira ran off to class.

Amity walked over to the gym, where they were setting up for Grom.

She wanted some time to think, so she sat on the bleachers.

A few minutes of sitting up on the bleachers, she noticed Luz entered the gym.

Amity was debating whether or not right now was a good time to give Luz the letter, but soon she decided it wasn't. Instead, she listened to what Luz was saying.

"Medieval torture seems like a strange theme for Grom, but hey-" Luz was cut off by Amity, "Those aren't for decoration." Amity said, making her way down the bleachers, "This is the arena where I make my debut as Grom queen." Amity looked at Luz, "Right. Why don't you seem excited?" Luz asked, "Because this isn't just some dance party." Amity takes a sword off the wall of weapons.

They looked over to the arena where a black gloop rumbles inside, "That's Grom. Short for Grometheus, the fear-bringer. It's a monster that lives under the school." Amity casts a spell to show a tapestry to explain.

"Every year it tries to break out, and a student had to defeat it before it invades the town. Ever the optimist, Bump holds a party and calls it tradition." Amity frowned, "The worst thing is that Grom can read minds and shape-shift into your worst fear." Amity held the sword in her hands, looking at her reflection, "And mine is..." She paused for a moment and thought about how everyone would react to the top student being in love with a human, "...very embarrassing." She looked at Luz, "If it worries you so much, then why don't you tell Principal Bump you want out of this deathmatch biz? Unless talking to Bump is your greatest fear!" Luz said, and Amity laughed a little, "No, but that's a good idea. Thanks, Luz." Amity walked off, deciding to take on Luz's advice.

Amity headed over to Principal Bump's office, and she gently knocked on his door.

"Hello?" Amity peeked inside, "Ms. Blight? Come in." He said, looking up from the paperwork he was doing, "What brings you here?" He asked, "I wanted to see if you'd consider making someone else Grom Royalty, I don't think I can do it." Amity was fiddling with her thumbs again, "Ms. Blight, I picked you because you're the top student plus you're a Blight, you can do it." Bump said, "I think you should reconsider-" She tried to explain, but he cut her off, "I picked you, and that's final, no one is more qualified than you are." Bump told her.

"Is there really no other option?" Amity was hoping for something, anything, "Look. If you can find someone willing to take your place, then I will allow them to fight Grom instead." Bump said, feeling pity for Amity, "Thank you, sir." Amity sighed and left the office.

Amity knew Ed and Em would possibly take her place, but she couldn't ask them to do that, plus they had their dates and everything. She felt hopeless, and she knew she'd either have to face her fear or be outed in front of the whole school.


	5. Fearless Champion

Amity was home from school now, which made her panic knowing Grom was starting in a few hours.

Ed and Em were doing their best to try and encourage Amity to face her fear, but Amity was still terrified of all the things that could go wrong.

"I know it's scary, Mittens, but if Edric can ask someone to Grom, so can you!" Emira told her sister, "Hey! It wasn't that hard!!" Edric crossed his arms, "Oh, please, you were super nervous!!" Emira teased him, "You were nervous too, so shut up!!" He pouted, "I know it's normal to be nervous about these things, but I don't know if I can do it." Amity sighed as she eyed the pink note from across the room.

"Well, you can't just sit here all sad and everything!! Wanna do something fun?" Emira smiled, "No, I'm gonna take some time to think, okay?" Amity turned down her sister's offer, "Alright, hopefully, you figure out what you're going to do." Edric said, patting his sister's head, "There's not much I can do, but thanks." she smiled a little.

Luz was feeling better knowing she could finally come home now, but she was still upset that she couldn't help Amity today.

She could see how nervous she looked after being announced Grom Queen.

Luz entered the Owl House and shut the door behind her, "I'm home!" Luz announced, "OW!" She heard from upstairs and decided to check it out, "Guys?" She entered Eda's room to see Eda wearing a very snazzy tuxedo and King in a cute apron!

"Be careful with those pins!" Eda looked at King, "Why am I doing this? I don't even wear clothes!' King protested, Luz smiles and decides to come in, and she sits on Eda's bed, "Hey! Sweet duds owl lady! What's the haps?" Luz grinned, "I'm chaperoning Grom tonight, so I have to look sharp!" Eda smiled, knowing she looked great, "And Gus asked me to co-emcee the fight!" King held up a poster with the boi's on it, "We're gonna turn this blood bath into a fun bath!!" King was proud to be included.

"Ooh!! Have they announced the victim yet?" Eda was excited, and Luz frowned, "Yeah. It's Amity. She's kind of freaking out though I wish I could, like, take her place or something." Luz frowned then heard the two laughing at her, "Great joke, Luz!" King smiled, "Ah, listen, kid. That's a noble sentiment, but Grom is a little above your pay-grade. You're a human. You're fragile." Eda said, and Luz marched up to her, "Hey! I've been learning lots of new spells! I could totally handle it!!' She was upset, and Eda grinned, "There's a horrifying spider in your hair." She pointed, "Nope. I'm not as fragile as you think, Eda. And I'm not so easily fooled, either." Luz walked off and slammed the door, feeling hurt that they didn't think she was qualified for this type of thing.

Amity decided a walk would be a good idea, so she went out.

She thought about a lot of things as she always did, "It'll be easy!! I'm brave!!" Amity said to herself, "Ah, who am I kidding! How could I ever tell her how I really feel?" She stopped and looked up at the sky, "Why do the most important things have to be the hardest to say?" Amity was blushing and the thought of confessing her feelings, she wanted to say it out loud but was scared even if she was all alone.

Amity continued walking and thinking. She wasn't paying much attention to anything except the thoughts in her head when she got knocked down.

"Ow!!" Luz heard and quickly pulling out her light-glyph and tapping on it, then a light formed, and she could see Amity in the mud.

"Oh my gosh, Amity! I'm so sorry!" Luz quickly tries to help Amity up, "And here I thought this day oop-" She slips around while getting on her feet, but Luz pulled her up, and both their faces meet.

Luz felt her heart race. She wasn't sure if it was from being so close to Amity, or just nerves from giving Amity a Luz-chop.

Amity quickly pulled away from Luz, "Couldn't get any worse." Amity sat down on a stump, and Luz plopped herself down in the mud, she thought it was best to give Amity her space, plus she wanted to be down on her level.

"Did you talk to Bump yet? Was it as terrifying as you imagined?" Luz looked up at her, and Amity sighed, "He said no. I'm Grom queen unless I can find a replacement. And who'd want to switch with me?" Amity held onto herself and looked down.

Luz wanted to help Amity, no matter what Eda and King say, it doesn't matter, Amity needs her, and she would do anything to help.

Luz looked up at Amity, "I would." she said softly and honestly, "What?" Amity was surprised, "Amity Blight!" Luz got up, " I'll do it. I'll take your place and face Grom in the arena. I'll be your fearless champion!" Luz smiled when suddenly the spider in her hair crawls onto her face, and she screams, face-planting into the mud, "...fearless...champion..." Luz says weakly.

Amity helped Luz up, and Luz decided she should walk Amity home since it was dark.

"So, you're really doing this?" Amity asked, feeling kind of guilty, "Of course! I can handle it, plus I don't want you to do it if it makes you upset." Luz smiled, "Well, I'm going to help you train for Grom." Amity smiled softly, "You will?" Luz grinned, "Mhm!! I want to help you so you can defeat Grom!" Amity felt nervous and sort of guilty that Luz was taking her place, but she knew that Luz could do it; she believed in her.

Amity and Luz made it to Amity's place, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Amity smiled, "Mhm!! You can come around after school! If you want, we can walk to my house together!" Luz grinned, "That would be nice, but I can't since I have something with my parents, but I'll come on over after that." Amity sighed, wishing she could go with Luz afterschool, "Okay! Then you can teach me your Grom fighting ways, Mittens." Luz giggled, and Amity started blushing, "Pft, you have your own fighting ways, Luz." Luz couldn't stop smiling, "Goodnight, Amity." Luz said, "Goodnight, my fearless champion." Amity said softly and made her way up into Blight Manor.

Luz stood there watching Amity as she walked up into Blight Manor, her heart was racing. She began walking home, and as she thought about Amity, her face turned red.

The school day passed quickly, and Grom was in just a couple of hours. Amity headed home with Edric and Emira by her side since their parents wanted to tell them all something important before Grom.

"So, are you ready for Grom, Amity?" Emira asked, "Luz is going to take my place." Amity smiled at the thought of Luz, but quickly frowned, feeling the guilt coming back. "What!?" Ed and Em were shocked, "Mhm! We ran into each other when I went on my walk last night, and she said she would fight Grom for me." Amity explained to her siblings, "Luz is so sweet!" Emira smiled, then Edric and Emira looked at each other in realization. "Wait, Is Luz your crush?" Edric grinned, and Amity turned bright red "Pft! Haha!! What? No?! Luz?" Amity was freaking out, "Oh, you do like her!!" Emira laughed, "What!? Shut up!!" Amity was amazed that her siblings could read her so well, "Mittens and Luz sitting in a tree!! k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Edric and Emira sang, "Guys!! Shut up seriously!! It's not funny!" Amity crossed her arms, "Mittens!! We didn't know you were in love with the human!!" Emira squished her sister's cheeks, "We can help you ask her to Grom!" Edric pat Amity's head, "Wait? You didn't think it's weird that I like a girl?" Amity looked at them, "Of course not! We're also gay, Mittens." Edric said, "Wait! You two are gay too?!" Amity was surprised, "Mhm!! We won't tell anyone, we're going to bully you, but we would never out you." Emira reassured her, and it made Amity feel better knowing her siblings understood what she was going through.

Amity and her siblings arrived at the Blight Manor.

They were sitting at the dinner table together, waiting for their parents to join them.

"I'm going to the Owl House to help Luz get ready to fight Grom after this, do you want to come?" Amity whispered to Ed and Em, there face lit up, and they nodded, which made Amity smile.

Then her smile quickly disappeared as her parents entered the room. "We came here to discuss Grom with you three." Mrs. Blight began, everyone was silent, "So Amity, we heard you're going to be fighting Grom, are you prepared?" She asked, "Yes, I've been practicing a lot, and I was just going to go with Emira and Edric to practice some more." Amity lied to her mom, "Good, make sure all of you make good impressions and socialize with only the people we've selected for you to associate with." Ms. Blight looked at all her children, "Oh, Edric and Emira, please be sure to be kind to the dates I've selected for you. They are good for your status in school." Ms. Blight said, looking over at her husband, "Isn't that right, dear?" She asked him, "Oh, yes, whatever your mother says goes." He chuckled nervously, all the kids nodded, and they were free to go.

"Phew! Mom always scares me! I never thought we'd get out of there!" Edric said, "Luckily, we don't have to see mom and dad for the rest of the day now!" Emira smiled. They didn't hate their parents, but they weren't too loving with them either.

Their parents' barley even talked to any of them, so it was like having two bosses occasionally tell you what to do. The workers at the Blight Manor interacted more with the three than their parents did.

The trio finally arrived at the Owl House, "You two can wait here, I'll bring Luz down." Amity blushed, "Awe!! You're going to give Luz kisses, aren't you?" Emira made kissy noises, and Edric laughed, "I can't take you two anywhere." Amity growled.

Luz was up in her room, picking out what to wear for Grom.

She lifted up a black dress, "Hmm..." it was nice, but then she pulled up the otter suit, "Hmm!!" She was intrigued, then her phone buzzed.

It was a text from her mom.

She didn't know how to open up to her about this.

She's always been honest, but she didn't know how to tell the truth this time. She quickly sent an emoji as a response since she didn't dare to talk to her.

Hooty comes in through the window, "Oh, Luzzz!! You have a gueessttt." He pressed against her, "Hooty! No touching!" She said, then the door opened, "Amity!" Luz smiles, "If that bird tube thing ever touches me again...I'm going to destroy it." Amity picks the feathers out of her hair, "What should I wear to Grom?" She picks up the black dress, "This one says 'witch with a dark side.' Luz grins then picks up the otter suit, "But this one says 'I'm an otter...with a dark side.' Luz said, "Luz, you need to take this seriously. If you can't defeat Grom, everyone on the island will have to live out their worst nightmare." Amity tells her then Hooty presses his face against Amity's "WANNA HEAR MY WORST NIGHTMARE?" He asks, Amity punches Hooty and starts beating him up, "Hoot!! hOOT!!" Luz was freaking out, but also amazed Amity was that vicious, "Stop!! Stop!! AMITY!! STOP!!" Luz yelled.

After helping patch up Hooty's battle scars, they were ready to help Luz prepare for Grom in the limited time they had. "Grom will transform into your darkest fears." Amity began, "What are you afraid of, Luz?" She asked, "Wanna say our greatest fears?" Edric wanted to be included, "On three! One, two, Being alone forever!" He smiled, "Being stuck with you forever." Emira said, and Edric frowns, feeling hurt by that.

"In preparation, I made a list!" Luz smiled, handing it over to Amity, and the trio read the list of fears.

Em and Ed chuckle and draw spell circles to cast an illusion of her fears. A big phone appears, "Ah!! Jerks online who wanna debate!!" She yelps, then a cat with a human face appears, "Luz, Help me!! Help!" The human-cat cried, "No! Human souls trapped in cat bodies!!" She backed away, then a cup fell into her hand and was filled with milk, "Nooo! I'm lactose intolerant!" Luz whined, "Not enough!" Amity was upset, "The reason I can't fight Grom, it goes deeper than things that just gross me out!" she looked at Luz, "What's your real fear, Luz." she poked Luz's chest, and Luz looked up at the Owl house thinking for a moment, "My real fear?" She paused, "Is that Eda thinks I'm too fragile to do this! And if she's right, I'll never be a real witch!" she said.

Ed and Em looked at each other and cast a conjoined spell circle, a giant illusion of Eda appears, "You're inadequate." Illusion Eda casts a spell putting Luz in a high chair.

"NOOO!!" Luz whined, Amity frowned, feeling the guilt coming back then Eda came outside, "I get it, ditch the yellow." Eda pauses and looks up at the illusion, "Is that supposed to be me?" Eda asked, "Dang, I look great." She grinned and chuckled, then noticed Luz, "Wait a sec- you're training to be Grom queen!" Eda walked over to Luz, "So what if I am?!" Luz fell in her high chair, "You thing training will help against Grom?" Eda crossed her arms, "Luz, you always go overboard, and I end up bailing you out. Now, what's the fun in watching a kid get eaten by a monster if it's my kid?" Eda was concerned since she had some history with Grom and only wanted to look out for Luz. "Well, maybe you'll have fun watching me defeat Grom!" Luz chopped the human-cat illusion causing it to disappear, Eda's look softens.

Amity gently places her hand on Luz's shoulder, " Luz, I don't think you're ready, but we're literally out of time." Amity smiled at Luz, "I'll take it." Luz smiles back at Amity.

The sibling trio headed back home quickly since Grom was in an hour, and they quickly had to get ready.

Amity was in the bathroom practicing what she would say to Luz, "Hey, Luz! I wanted to ask you something-" Amity was cut off by Edric, "I wanna kiss you, Luz! Oh, I'm in love with you! Please date me! I'm a gay mess!" The twins laughed, "Oh, Luz! Hi! I love you! Dance with me!" Emira made kissing sounds, "Shut up, you gay disasters!! I'm trying to prepare myself to ask out Luz!!" Amity growled, "Sheesh!! Sorry, Ms. Mittens!!" Emira teased, "Hey! If we're gay disasters, then you're the leader of the gay disaster gang." Edric chuckled, "I'm so done, with you two." Amity crossed her arms and headed into her room to change into her Grom dress.

She was finishing up brushing her hair when her siblings came into the bathroom with her.

They all looked into the mirror, "Wow, we look snazzy as fuck." Edric grinned, "I hate that mom wants everything her way, but she has a good eye for fashion." Emira said, "Nah, Em, we all look good regardless of what we wear." He chuckled, "I have to agree with Ed! You two got the good genes." Amity smiled. 

Edric gasped, "Amity! You're the most precious one out of all of us! You got the cute genes!" Emira nodded in agreement, "Yeah!! Look at your precious little cheeks!" She squished Amity's cheeks, "Guys!! Shut up!!" She was blushing a little it made her feel good to know her siblings thought that, "You need to love yourself, Mittens! We all have good genes!" Edric pat Amity's head, "You're right. I'm sorry, It's just I feel like I'm different. Mom makes me feel like I'm not good enough." she admitted. "Mom is old! She doesn't know what she's talking about, I mean, she's the woman that wants everything to be all matchy-matchy." Emira rolled her eyes, "I don't think mom realizes not everything can be as she wants it to be." Edric reassured Amity, "What does she say that makes you feel that way?" They asked, "She makes me feel like I'm weird because I have brown hair." Amity sighed, Ed and Em looked at each other then back at Amity.

"Aw, Mittens, your natural hair is beautiful! You don't have to listen to Mom, you know?" Emira told her, "Yeah! You can keep your brown hair and be who you want to be! We should start a revolution!" Edric smiled, which made Amity laugh, "Thanks for being here for me, guys." She smiled, "Of course!! We only have each other, and even if we fight, we have to be here for each other." Emira pat Amity's back, "Yeah, if only mom and dad could see us now, a couple of dapper gays ready for Grom." he grabbed his sister's hands, and they were ready for Grom.

Luz was putting her outfit together, of course, she had genuinely considered wearing the otter suit but wanted to put her own thing together. "Haha! Amity will never be able to resist me now!" She grinned, liking her outfit, then she flopped onto her mat, "Who am I kidding?" She sighed, "It's wrong to feel this way about a friend, right?" she asked herself, "Luz?" she heard a voice call her name and quickly sat up then spotted King entering her room, "Oh! King! I was just thinking out loud." She smiled weakly, "Do you have anything on your mind you wanna talk about?" He sat next to Luz, "Well, if you promise to keep it a secret." Luz said, "Demons are great at keeping secrets." his tail wagged a little, "I think I have feelings for Amity, but it's weird, I've never felt this way before." She blushed, and King tilted his head, "What kind of feelings?" He asked, "Well, it's kinda like the feeling you get when you see cupcakes, King!" Luz giggled at the analogy she was using, "Ah!! I love cupcakes!" His eyes lit up, "So, Amity is like your cupcake?" He laughed a little, and Luz laughed with him, "I guess you could say that I like her a lot, and she makes me happy!" Luz admitted, "Well, you should tell her then! Cupcakes know how much I love them and how happy they make me!" King smiled, "I think Amity should know how much you love her and how happy she makes you!" King said, and Luz patted King's head, "You're right, King." She felt a bit better about herself and relieved.  
"King!! Luz!! We're going to be late for Grom!! Come on!" Eda called them, then two headed downstairs, and they all made their way to Hexside for Grom.


	6. Grom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellas, is it gay to tango fight in the moonlight with your friend to defeat a monster and you're both girls?

Amity, Edric, and Emira made it to the Grom, and the three sat on the bleachers together.

Amity was nervously watching the door, hoping to catch Luz when she came in, her siblings quickly noticed this.

"Hey, Mittens, if you want, you can go down there so you can meet up with Luz when she arrives!" Emira smiled, and Amity nodded.

Amity made her way down the bleachers and finally made it down to the entrance, then she looked at her note, feeling anxious once again.

Thoughts of what Luz would think about her after learning about her true feelings raced through her mind.   
She gently stroked the pink note, then lifted her head upon hearing Luz's voice.

"I'm not sure if it's nerves or if I accidentally drank some milk, but something's making my stomach squirm." Luz held into her tummy feeling sick, while Amity put away her note, "You look nice." Amity said Luz was surprised, "Strange, but nice." Amity looked Luz up and down, "And, thank you, Luz." Amity placed her hands on Luz's shoulders, "Honestly, I'm kind of amazed with how fearless you are. You've done things I could never do." Amity felt the guilt creeping back in, but Luz felt her heart race, "Hah, yeah, right! You goin' soft on me, Blight?" Luz crossed her arms and grinned, which made Amity laugh, "In your dreams." She smiled.

The two heard Gus' voice and turned their attention to him, "Now, introducing our Grom queen. You know her, you love her, you've at least heard of her. Luz, the Human!" Gus announced her, and all the students cheered it as the spotlight was on Luz, it was time for her to fight Grom.

Luz felt like puking, but she looked over to Amity and gave her a thumbs-up, "Wish me luck." She smiled nervously and rushed off.

Amity felt super guilty about this, but believed in her, "Luck.." she said softly.

Amity went back up to join her siblings in the bleachers, and she noticed Willow was sitting talking with them.

She sat down next to Willow, "Hi, Willow." Amity said, "Hey, Amity! I was talking with Ed and Em about how you guys helped Luz train for Grom." Willow smiled.  
Amity looked over at her siblings, and she could see they looked happy to be talking with someone new.

"Yeah, she took my place." Amity sighed, "I told you, Mittens, don't feel bad because Luz is down there fighting Grom, and you're not." Emira smiled at her, "Oh! You feel bad? Luz wanted to help you the moment she knew you were worried! Plus, you helped her practice." Willow said, then she looked over to the arena, "I mean, look at how well she's doing!" Willow smiled.

The four of them watched Luz, and she was doing well so far, which was a relief. But soon, everything started going wrong.

Luz dropped her weapon and looked as of she was panicking, then she quickly ran away.  
Everyone was shocked as Grom rushed after Luz as she booked it down the hallway.

"I have to go help her!!" Amity whined, feeling overwhelmed, " Go!! We'll stay and calm everyone down!! Just go!!" Willow told her, seeing everyone running and panicking.

Amity nodded and rushed down the steps as fast as she could, she noticed Eda was there in the hallway, and they looked at each other for a moment. Amity could tell they had the same thought going through their heads.

They had to save Luz.

Luz had nowhere left to run, but she knew she couldn't face this fear.

"Why can't you face me, Luz? Why can't you face your own mother?" Grom Camila asked.

Luz was terrified, "You're not really my mom!" she said, "How can you say that, cariño?! You're breaking my heart!" Grom Camila screeched, Eda came to Luz's rescue.

Luz felt like crying. She missed her mom so much and knew that lying to her was wrong.

"Hands off my human, you misshapen excuse for a monster!" Eda said as Grom growled, "Eda! You're right! I'm not ready." She knew she had gone too far with trying to defeat Grom.

"That's okay. I got this one." Eda started to form a spell circle before Amity jumped in, putting herself between Luz and Grom, "Stay away from her!" Amity yelled, and she couldn't believe she was doing this.

Grom picked up Amity and lifted her off the ground, so this was it, she had to face her fear. "I'm sorry, Luz. I should have fought my own battle." Amity apologized, she decided it was time to tell Luz the truth, "I-" Amity's eyes turned blue as Grom read her mind.

"Amity!! No, your fear!!" Luz got up, looking at Grom as it shrinks into a gloopy human form then reaches into Amity's pocket.

Amity felt her heart sink as Grom ripped the note in half, she clutches onto her dress. She knew it wasn't real, but why did it hurt so much?

She watched as the crumpled note fell to the ground, and she shut her eyes, knowing Luz would never feel the same. She gently picks up one of the pieces holding it close.

Luz quickly rushed over, picking up the other half, then unfolding it.

'Will you go to Grom with me?

Amity'

Luz gasped, "You were afraid of getting rejected." Luz pushed her feelings away, now was not the time, Amity needed her.

"Amity, it's okay. What if I went to Grom with you instead?" Luz offered, reaching her hand out. Luz knew she wasn't all that, but she wanted to comfort Amity.

"Really?" Amity was surprised but smiled softly, "That's what friends do." Luz smiled but felt her heartbreaking knowing Amity would rather spend Grom with someone else.

Amity had a little more confidence now.

She looked at Grom as it growled and began screeching.

"Well, then if that's settled. May I have this dance?" Amity asked, reaching out her hand. Luz smiled, taking Amity's hand, and it was time to put all those dance skills that she had to work.

The two girls get close to dance, and Luz feels her heart racing as they face Grom and start dancing. It felt unreal to the both of them as Luz spun Amity around, lifting her up by the waist, and then placing her down.

Amity slid down, and Luz helps her spin, creating a spell circle with her feet, and Luz was amazed.

They come close again, and together they cast the spell.

An abomination rises with the two girls on top of its head.

Luz quickly pulls out the glyphs she prepared beforehand and fans them out slightly across her face looking at Amity.

Amity couldn't believe this was happening but was loving every second of it. Amity pulls her close and dips Luz down.

Luz quickly places a plant glyph on the abomination's forehead, and it gets ready to launch. Amity and Luz jump off of it together as it runs towards Grom.

Grom screeches, eating the abomination, which sets the glyph off inside it.

Luz lands perfectly on the ground and feels relieved as she catches Amity just in time, although Amity knew Luz wouldn't let her fall.

Luz spins Amity around, then places her on the ground.

They finish their dance hand in hand, and both their hearts racing as Grom explodes behind them.

They two girls stare at each other for a moment, and neither of them can stop smiling.

They were so in sync, and it was as if they had were made for each other.

Amity was internally thanking her father for forcing her to take dancing lessons years ago. Who knew dance lessons would come in handy when fighting a monster with the girl of your dreams?

Amity and Luz walked over to the tree that hand formed thanks to Luz's plant glyph, they looked at it in awe.

What a beautiful thing they had created together.

As the petals fell around them, crowns formed around their heads, they smiled at each other.

Luz, being the nosy girl she is, grinned at Amity, "So, Who did you wanna ask out?" She was genuinely curious, even if it did hurt, she wanted the best for Amity.

Amity blushed, and Luz noticed it this time, "Oh, it's not important!!" Amity tosses the crumpled note.

King runs to the two, "And there you have it, folks. A happy ending for this year's Grom." He announced over the mic, "Let's give a big hand to our Grom queens, Luz and Amity!" He smiles, Luz grins a big awkward grin while Amity blushes and nervously clutches her dress.

The students come out of the forest, cheering for the two girls they rush towards them, lifting them up. Amity felt a bit nervous, and Luz could quickly tell, so she gently placed her hand on top of Amity's. Amity felt calm again.

The students hold up King as well, "They love meee!!" King squeaked, while Amity and Luz both giggled and smiled at each other.

All the students made it back to Hexside, and now that Grom is defeated, it was time to celebrate.

Luz was Amity's date to Grom, so she made sure to stay by Amity's side.

Although they were going as friends, Luz felt like it was a date.

Amity and Luz spotted Willow, and she rushed over to the two, "Luz!! Are you okay?" Willow was concerned, "Of course!! Amity and I defeated Grom together." Luz grinned, still proud of the dance-fight she and Amity pulled off, "I'm glad you two managed to defeat Grom!! I was scared Grom was going to hurt you!" Willow hugged Luz, and Luz giggled, "Ah! I'm a strong boy!! I wasn't sure I could do it, but everything worked out, right?" Luz patted Willow's back.

Gus quickly rushed over to join in on the hug, "I saw you and Amity defeating Grom!!" Gus said, "You two are so brave!!" He smiled, and Luz looked at him, "How much did you see?" Luz asked, worrying about if he knew about Amity's fear, "We all saw the tree blossoming, but I saw the end of the dance." Gus was fascinated.

Amity rubbed her arm awkwardly, not knowing how to join in on the conversation, Luz noticed this. "Hey guys, you know Amity is my date to Grom." Luz was proud to announce, while Amity blushed hearing Luz refer to her as her date. "I didn't know you two-" Gus was cut off by Luz, "We're here together as friends." Luz started blushing.

Willow and Gus looked at each other then back at the two blushing idiots in front of them.

Willow could tell that something was different, "Pft, I know you guys are friends!! I was going to say I didn't know you two were up for staying for the celebration! Wasn't it tiring fighting Grom?" Gus asked, "No, it was exciting." Luz smiled, thinking about the dance.

"We should dance!! We can be the ones to liven up this party!!" Willow suggested, Luz nodded.

"Amity, would you like to dance with me?" Luz asked, "Of course." Amity felt her heart racing as Luz took her hand, and they got close to each other again.

They looked over at Willow and Gus, and they were having fun dancing together. But the tension between Luz and Amity was obvious.

Luz took a breath, and she slowly moved along with Amity.

They looked at each other and were in sync again as they were before.

Luz smiled as she gently spun Amity around, and at that moment, a part of her wished she was the person Amity wanted to ask out.

The other students watched the four dance, and it encouraged others to join in.

Amity felt nervous but so happy to be here with Luz.

"Luz, I want to say thank you for coming to Grom with me, and being brave enough to take my place as Grom Queen." she blushed, "Hah, I'm not that brave, I couldn't even face my fear..." Luz frowned, "But you came in to rescue me, and I'm happy that I get to be here with you!" She grinned, "You are brave! You took my place without question, and you admitted when it was too much for you to handle, plus getting over fears takes a lot of time." Amity said, "I'm glad you think I'm brave, Amity." Luz blushed lightly as she gently dipped Amity.

They both looked at each other, but Luz remembered Amity liked someone else and pulled her up.

"Luz, are you okay?" She noticed Luz was frowning, "Yeah! I-" Luz got cut off by Willow and Gus tumbling onto them, and the four of them fell onto the ground.

Willow giggled, "Sorry, guys, I accidentally tripped." She apologizes, "Yeah, taking all of us down with you!!" Gus sat up, "It's alright, Willow!! A little tumble is bound to happen when dancing!!" Luz put on a smile, but it wasn't fooling Amity.

"Hey, I'm going to go over here! I'll be back, okay? Bye!!" Luz pulled up some finger guns, and then she ran off.

Luz rushed into the photo booth, it was empty, and she plopped herself down into the seat.

She sighed, then noticed Gus had followed her.

"Luz, are you okay? You're not as bouncy and happy as normal." He sat down next to Luz, "Could you keep a secret, Gus?" Luz asked him, "Of course, I'm a man of my word." He smiles. Luz felt nervous, this was the first person she was going to come out to, but she knew Gus wouldn't judge.

"First, I need to tell you that I'm bi." She looked at him, "That means you like boys and girls, right?" Gus asked to make sure, "Yeah!" Luz smiled, "That's amazing!!" Gus smiled back, "So you accept me?" She asked, still not too sure, "Of course! You can like whoever you want to! You're my friend, and I'll support you no matter what!" He said.

Luz sighed in relief, "Second thing." She began, "I, um, have a sort of crush on Amity." Luz blushed, and she couldn't believe she was admitting this, "Oh? So, you were lying when you said you're just friends, I see." Gus grinned, "No! We're just friends! It's just that Amity likes someone else." Luz looked down at her boots, "Well, how do you know?" Gus asked, "I found out before we fought Grom, she was planning on asking someone out." Luz felt upset, "Well, did she specifically say who she was going to ask out?" He tilted his head, "No! She probably wants to keep it to herself, and I respect that." Luz crossed her arms, "What if you're the one she wanted to ask out, but she was too afraid?" Gus suggested, "No way! Amity? Liking me? That's insane, Gus!" Luz blushed, "How is that insane?" He rolled his eyes, "Because! Who would ever like me?" She blurted out.

"What?! Willow, and I like you!" Gus was offended slightly, "No, I know you guys like me! It's just..." She looked at him, "Everyone at home, they don't like me. You guys are the first friends I've had in a long time, and at home, my mom is the only one who's there for me." Luz whimpered, "Well, it's better to have people to like you for you than people who like you for who you're not." Gus began, "I know, I'm glad I have you guys as my friends, but I became friends with Amity recently, and I don't want to lose one of my new friends just because of stupid feelings." She blushed, "Well, You've managed to change Amity for the better lately, she looks happier, and I'm pretty sure you're her first real friend after her friendship with Willow." He thought for a moment, "I don't think your feelings would ruin the friendship, but you should tell Amity whenever you're ready! Who knows, maybe she might just feel the same." Gus smiled, and Luz smiled back, "Thanks, Gus, I'll try to build up the courage to tell her." She felt a little better.

Amity and Willow were stuck together, waiting for Gus to finish talking with Luz.

Willow knew he's always been good at talking to others and making them feel better.

Amity fiddled with her thumbs, wondering if she was the reason Luz was upset, while Willow was concerned, hoping Gus could help Luz out.

Luz and Gus came out of the photo booth together, "Luz!!" Willow smiled, seeing Luz smiling again, "Hey guys!!" Luz grinned as Willow hugged her.

Amity felt awkward standing there, but Luz grabbed Amity and Gus, bringing them all into the hug.

"I love all of you!! You guys are the best!!" She whimpered, happy that she finally had real friends.

Amity and Luz walked over to the bleachers together and sat down, "Hey, If you don't mind me asking, why did you run off?" Amity asked nervously.

Luz swallowed hard, "I was just feeling kinda bad about something." She didn't want to lie, but she was scared. "Well, whatever it is, I'm here for you." She placed her hand on top of Luz's hand reassuringly, but they were both gay panicking, "Thank you, Amity." Luz smiled.

The two of them noticed Ed and Em a few steps above them, and Luz and Amity looked at each other, then went up there and sat beside them.

"Are you two doing alrighty?" Luz asked them since you could tell the two of them had been crying.

"Guess who's dates didn't show up." Emira said, she looked over at Edric, then back at the girls, "And Edric is mad at me too, so tonight is even worse." She crossed her arms, "What? Why, Em?" Amity was concerned, "You remember our dates that Mom arranged for us? They ditched us." Emira frowned, "But you hate it when mom does things for you, don't you?" Amity asked, "Yeah, but it just feels shitty knowing that we're spending Grom alone again, and Ed won't even talk to me." Emira sighed, "Well, those dates of yours are missing out then!! You're both deserve the best, not some dummies that think they're better than you!" Luz said, Emira smiled, wiping tears away from her eyes, "At least you got your date with you, Mittens." Emira looked at the two.

Amity blushed, "Luz and I are just going as friends." She frowned, "Oh!" Emira nodded, "I'll tell you about it when we get home." Amity rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"So why is Edric mad? I've never seen him mad before?" Amity tilted her head.

"He's mad because I said that my fear was being stuck with him forever when we were training Luz earlier today." Em frowned, "I was wondering why you said that!" Luz leaned in with interest, "It was a joke, well, kinda." Emira felt bad now that she thought about it, "Look, Ed, I'm sorry. You know that Mom wants to control us and what friends we have." She began, "You know we've always stuck together because the friends' Mom always picks aren't good friends." Emira looked down, "I didn't say it to hurt your feelings, I just want some friends, I like that we are there for each other even we do annoy each other, I love you and Mittens." Emira felt like crying again.

Amity studied her older sister's face, seeing the guilt and sadness in her eyes, she could tell Emira meant it.

Edric looked over at Luz and Amity, who were watching with great interest, then he looked at Emira.

"Are crying over me, Em? I'm truly flattered." Edric chuckled, "Shut up, dumbass! I'm emotional!" She hugged him, and Amity joined in on the hug.

Luz watched, tearing up slightly and flopped herself into the hug too.

"Luz? Are you crying?" Edric noticed the tears rolling down Luz's face, "Maybe! I am!" She wiped the tears from her face, and Amity giggled a little as she gently held Luz's hand, "You okay?" Amity asked, "Mhm! It just makes me wish I had siblings." Luz blushed lightly, "Well, I'll gladly give you mine." Amity looked over at her two older siblings, "Hey! We're not for sale, Mittens!" Emira crossed her arms, "Yeah, it's probably for the best, plus I wouldn't want you to get annoyed to death, Luz." Amity said, "Don't be so mean, Mittens!" Luz grinned at Amity, while Ed and Em started laughing, and Amity blushed.

Luz smiled, looking down to see Amity was still holding her hand, it made her heart race, and for a moment, she felt like there was a possibility that Amity felt the same.


	7. Luz's Hair Salon

The Blight twins were up early since they had something planned for today but needed some help doing it.

Edric and Emira made their way to the Owl House.

They looked at Hooty, "We need to talk to Luz, please." Emira said politely, "Come on in!!" Hooty opened the door, "I don't know if I'll ever get over that the owl is attached to the door." Edric said, "Shut up! There are weirder things to worry about." Emira looked at him.

On their way upstairs, they bumped into Eda, "What? What are you two doing in my house? Hooty!! You're not supposed to let just anyone in!" Eda groaned, "I make my own rules, hoot hoot!!" Eda looked at the twins, "Alright, why are you here?" She asked, "We're here for Luz!! We need her help with a project we're doing!" Emira smiled, and Eda noticed a bag in Emira's hands, "Oh, well, she's upstairs in her room." Eda said as she headed downstairs.

Edric and Emira looked around until they eventually found Luz's room, "Edric? Emira? What are you doing here?!" Luz asked, happy to see the twins, "We want to do something, and we need some help." Edric said, "Alright! Well, you've come to the right place!! I'd love to help!" She looked at them, "With what exactly?" Luz tilted her head.

Emira opened the bag pulling out two boxes of hair dye, "Could you help us dye our hair?" Emira smiled while Luz studied the box, "So, I see you want to join the brown-haired club!!" Luz grinned, "We'll be like brown-haired buddies!" She placed the box down, "Would you dye our hair, cutie?" Emira asked, "Of course!! I'll get King!! He can help too!!" Luz got up at rushed out her door.

"Do you think mom will be mad?" Edric asked, "Of course, when isn't she mad? But we're doing this for a good cause!!" Emira smiled, "Plus, we're also making mom mad, so win-win." Emira grinned, "You're right!! I like the way you think." Edric chuckled.

Luz came back with King in her arms, "Your hair dyeing duo is here at your service!!" Luz said, gently placing King down on the floor, "Mm? Hair dye?" King opened up the box, "Luz, do you even know how to dye hair?" King asked, "Nope! But we'll figure it out!" Luz smiled, "That's the spirit!!" Edric cheered.

"Shouldn't your hair be wet before we start dyeing it?" Luz asked, "Oh! You're right!! Amity always showers before the maids dye her hair!!" Emira said, "I told you we should've showered before coming here, Em!!" Edric pouted, "No, you take too long in the shower, and we didn't want anyone noticing we were gone, remember?" Emira looked at Edric, who gasped, "I do not take that long in the shower!!" He was offended slightly, "Yes, you do! You take like two hours!!" She laughed, and he grinned as he drew a spell circle, and a bucket appeared above Emira's head, then water poured all over her.

Luz covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, while Edric burst into a laughing fit.

Emira growled as she quickly drew a spell circle. Edric looked up to see a bucket bigger than the one he had formed, "Emira, Don't you d-" He was cut off by Emira pouring the water on him.

King and Luz looked at the twins, "Well, at least we can dye their hair since it's wet now." King said, "Pfft, I guess you're right! Let's get to dyeing before they make more of a mess!" Luz smiled.

Luz grabbed the two boxes of hair dye that Emira had brought, and she opened them up. She was surprised they had hair dye on the Boiling Isles but remembered that Amity dyed her hair, so it had to be dyed somehow.

Luz puts on the gloves, "Alright!! Welcome to Luz Noceda's hair salon!!" She grinned, "King!! You can dye Edric's hair, and I'll dye Emira's!!" Luz told him, he nodded, "Alright!! What do we do first?" King asked, and Luz handed King one of the boxes, "Hmm, the instructions should be inside!!" Luz smiled, so King opened up the box and pulled out the instructions.

"So, what made you two want to dye your hair brown?" Luz hummed as she applied the dye onto Emira's hair, "We're going to be honest with you, Luz." Edric began, "Our Mom isn't that good of a mom, she only focuses on herself, and Mom well...she likes to force Amity to dye her hair." Edric said.

"Wait! Your mom forces Amity to dye her hair? But why?" Luz asked, "Mom is obsessed with things being perfect, and she always gets her way." Emira frowned, "It makes Amity feel bad about herself, and she feels like she's not good enough for mom most of the time." Emira looked down, "Mom thinks Ed and I are perfect and always likes to tell Amity to be more like us, you know?" She was starting to feel bad, "Edric and Emira are always so proper and poised! You should be more like them, Amity! You're a Blight, not a buffoon!" Edric mimicked his mother's voice, "I didn't know that they were so mean!! Amity is very hardworking and sweet! Why don't they see that?" Luz frowned, "Our parents don't care about how kind we are, all they care about is that we uphold our names and status, which fucking blows." Edric sighed, "We're dyeing our hair for Mittens, and also of spite." Emira grinned, "Awe!! So you guys do care for Amity!!" Luz smiled, "She would kill us if she had the chance, but we've got each other's backs! After all, we only have each other." Edric chuckled.

Luz felt happy to know that the Blight siblings got along, well sometimes. King looked over at Luz, "Hey! Luz!! I'm all done with Edric!" His tail wagged, and Luz looked over to see Edric's hair covered in the brown dye, "Good job, King!!" Luz cheered. King looked at his paws, and they were covered in hair dye since the gloves didn't fit him. "Let's hope this comes out." He went to wash his paws."Alrighty, Emira! Your hair is all set!! Now we have to wait!" Luz pulled off the gloves and threw them out, "Thanks, Luz!" Emira smiled, "No problem!! So how do you think you two will look with that lovely brown color?" She asked, "I think I could pull off the brown hair, can't say the same about Emira!" He grinned at his sister, "Shut up, dumbass." Emira snorted.

Luz sat on the floor, "So, we wait for half an hour, right?" She asked, "That's right, cutie! Then we wash the dye out." Emira smiled, "Thank you two for helping us out, we've tried dyeing our own hair in the past, and it never ends well." Edric smiled, "King and I are an amazing dyeing duo!!" Luz smiled, "Hah! We're the best of the best, Luz!!" King's tail wagged as Luz pats his head.

After a while, Edric got a call on his scroll, "Oh no, It's Amity! She's calling! What do I do?" He started sweating, "Don't answer it!" Emira said, "Too late for that! I already answered!" Edric smiled awkwardly, "Why would you answer!?" Emira covered her face with her hands in frustration, "I panicked!" Edric whined, "Well, don't just keep her waiting! Talk to her!" Emira growled, "Heyyy Mittens! What's up with you today?" Edric could feel his hands getting sweaty, "Edric, where are you and Emira? I had to eat breakfast all alone today!" Amity said, "Awe, are you saying you missed us?" Edric felt a bit better knowing Amity had missed them, "Pft! No!! I-I just...Well, you guys don't usually wake up so early, so is something up?" Amity asked. Edric grinned, knowing that by Amity's tone, she did miss them, "We had an important appointment to attend, Mittens!" Edric smiled, "Well, technically, you to came in unannounced!" Luz chimed in, "Shh! Don't say anything!" Edric said, "Wait, was that Luz?" Amity asked, and Edric chuckled a little, finding it cute that her sister immediately recognized Luz's voice, "No...Maybe." Edric looked at Emira, and she was visibly frustrated, "Ed, what are you two doing over there?" Amity asked, "Nothing, we'll see you later byeee!!" Edric hung up, "Great, now she knows where we are and probably thinks we're telling her all her innermost secrets to Luz!" Emira said, "Oh, shoot! You're right! I would never!" Edric said, "Well, I wouldn't tell you all of them." Edric smiled at Luz, "Now is not the time we need to hurry before she gets here!" Emira got up and rushed over to the bathroom, while the others followed her, "Well, there's only one thing to do." Emira stuck her head in the sink and turned on the faucet to start washing out the dye, "How about I pour another bucket of water over your head instead?" Edric asked, and Emira drew a spell circle, and water poured on Edric's head, "Wow. Thanks, Emira." He glared at his sister, who was laughing, "We'll get towels for you guys! Come on, King!" Luz rushed out with King running after her.

After the two of them washed the dye out of their hair, they dried themselves off with the towels Luz and King had brought for them.

Edric and Emira dried their hair quickly, "Quick! Let's go to Luz's room." Emira said, "Go! Go! Go!" she said.

They all headed into Luz's room, and Amity was in there, "Oh!! Amityyy!! Hey!" Luz whipped out the awkward finger guns.

Amity angrily marched up to her siblings, "You two! What are you doing here?" She asked Ed and Em, "We were doing something important! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Edric pouted, "What surprise?" She asked then looked at Luz with panic in her eyes, "It's true! They just needed two hairstylists!" Luz picked up King, and Amity sighed in relief but then looked visibly confused.

Emira pulled off the towel from her head, and Amity gasped softly, "We just wanted to dye our hair. It's not fair that mom makes you constantly dye your hair because your natural hair color is beautiful." Emira smiled. "Amity felt tears forming but tried to hold herself together.

"Mittens, I think it's about time that you, Emira, and I stopped being what our parents want us to be. We should be our real selves." Edric pat Amity's head, "You two really dyed your hair for me?" Amity wiped the tears away, "No tricks?" She asked, "No, just us trying to be good siblings for once." Edric chuckled a little, "Luz helped!!" Emira grinned, "Haha!! It was nothing really!!" Luz made her way over to Amity, "If you ever want to talk, you know, about your mom, I'll be here." Luz felt sad to know Amity's parents weren't good ones.

Luz thought about how lucky she is to have a good mom. Luz missed her. Camila was not only Luz's mom but her best friend. How could a mother be so cruel?

But Luz doesn't know.   
She's never met the Blight's parents and was scared to meet them now.

Amity ran over to hug her siblings. 

She didn't know what to say, but her siblings could tell Amity was more than happy with the surprise.

"This makes me want to open up a salon." Luz dramatically hugged King, "I thought you wanted to be a witch, Luz." King squeaked, "I can be a witch that just happens to own a hair salon, and you can run it with me!" Luz grinned, "I'll consider it." King's tail wagged a little, happy to be included.

King looked over at the Blight siblings, "You didn't have to do this." Amity looked at them, "We wanted to." Emira patted Amity's head, "Plus, now you owe us, Mittens." Edric grinned.

Luz decided to let the Blight siblings stay over until they had to head back home.

Luz and King were happy to have some friends stay over. Emira and Edric felt relieved to have a real friend after all this time of being alone and only having each other.

Ed and Em were talking with King while Amity sat with Luz, "I wanted to tell you that I think you'd look pretty with your natural hair color." Luz smiled at Amity, "Thank you, Luz." Amity blushed lightly.

"Does your mom really force you to dye your hair?" Luz tilted her head slightly, "She likes to put me down for things I can't change, like my natural hair color." Amity looked down at her shoes, "Lucky for her hair dye exists, so she can have my hair be whatever color she wants it to be." Amity said, "Well, she doesn't know what she's doing, does she? You shouldn't have to change for someone else. You should be free to be yourself!" Luz whined softly, "I know what it's like to be able to be yourself and having expectations to meet, but you're allowed to be your own person!!" Luz paused and then sighed as Amity thought for a moment, "You're right. I shouldn't be so afraid of wanting to be myself." Amity swallowed, knowing that was easier said than done.

It was going to be dark soon, so the Blight's had to head home. 

"I made new friends, Luz!! Did ya see?" King's tail wagged, satisfied to have gotten to meet new people, "Yes, I saw, cariño." Luz smiled, carrying King in her arms, "So, you and Amity!" King nudged Luz, and Luz felt butterflies inside, "Shh!! She's right over there!" Luz growled at him, and King giggled.

The group headed downstairs and ran into Eda, "Hey, kid." Eda pat Luz's head, "Are you and your friends done with playing hair salon?" She chuckled, "Yeah!! They're heading home now! I'm just going to say goodbye!!" Luz smiled, "Wait, how did you know what we were doing?" King asked, "I can smell the hair dye from here, King." Eda pat King's head, "Go ahead and say goodbye, but don't take too long! They should be home before it gets dark." She said as she headed upstairs, while Luz ran out the door after them.

Emira and Edric both came over to give Luz and King the biggest hugs.

As Emira and Edric were hugging King, Luz looked over to Amity, who was awkwardly standing by herself, so Luz walked up to her, "Amity, you want a hug too?" Luz smiled, and Amity nodded, "Come here!!" Luz opened up her arms, and Amity came over and tightly hugged Luz.

Amity could feel her face getting hot, and she looked up to see her siblings with cheeky grins and King's tail was wagging, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Luz asked Amity, "Of course." Amity was blushing as she could see her older siblings making kissy faces right behind Luz, "Ah, anyways, Ed, Em, and I should get going now." She glared at them, "Thank you for helping them, Luz." She said, then headed over to Edric while Emira placed King down, "Oh, so you're going to see her tomorrow, Mittens?" Edric muttered to her, "Shut up!" She growled at him, Edric laughed. Luz watched as Emira ran to join Edric and Amity, she picked up King, and they both waved goodbye to the Blight siblings.

Amity looked back at Luz, and she smiled to herself.

As she felt heart race, she knew that this crush wasn't slowing down anytime soon.


End file.
